halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Rebuild Era Quiz
On my recent project, the Rebuild Era, I added a faction under the cover name of "An Old Enemy That Will Return...". So, the first person who guess correctly what they are, gets an award, though I wont tell what it is yet :P (I'll give you a clue to the question, though: It's a common enemy in the Halo Games) Also, anyone who would like to help in the Rebuild Era Project, is welcome to ask me if you can. Ciao, Flood? 343 Guilty Spark? Which one? --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 19:33, 18 April 2008 (UTC) Neither, Guilty Spark is dead, and not the Flood either. Keep guessing. Tartarus? Truth? Mercy? Regret? Penitent Tangent? The Covenant? The Master Chi..... OK, maybe not that. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 21:15, 18 April 2008 (UTC) Hmm, I may use Penitent Tangent for something, but no, that's not the enemy. Another clue: It's a faction, not a single character. Also, I said it was a common enemy, which means it appears in all the Halo Games (except maybe for Halo Wars). and BTW, it's not the Covenant or the Master Chief. Seeing that you mentioned they are not Covenant (I guess that would mean both Loyalist and Separatist) and not UNSC. Elites would be highly avoided seeing that they are our allies in Halo 3...hmm. Forerunner maybe? It may seem weird but Sentinels became our enemies almost throughout the whole series. If it is not the Forerunner, then it would be either the Jackals (They are mercenaries) or the Grunts (Yes, Grunts...They are at Tier 7 I think) WE HAVE A WINNER, IT'S THE FORERUNNER SENTINELS! Now, name what you want as your price, and I shall give it to you! Perhaps you'd like one of your Spartans to make an appearence? Just suggesting, anyway, congrats. I won? YAY!! Well, maybe I would like my company faction to be in your Rebuild Era which really suits well. You mean Phade? Well of course! Which side, ITC, UNSC, or neutral? Ciao, Mostly Neutral though they act like the middle-man in business. Thanks Ooo could they be on the CN's side. I've talked a bit with Subtank about the alliance between the CN and Phade Tech (i think so antway? If not do you want an alliance?) and i've already got the CN as a major faction in the rebuild era. Me and Baccus have already discussed a bit of the plot and more shall be revelled soon. Hopefully all of this should fill the gap between the Human-Covenant War and the Necros War. Safe: The parkster Comunications 19:02, 21 April 2008 (UTC) Seems like my project is growing... At first it was just meant to be a project for me to test my skills, and now several users are in on this, there are going to be a couple stories, and there are a lot of factions and characters. Including the beloved Covenant Neutralists! And my new story (so you can see my writing skills for the first time EVER!!!), Halo: Saviour/ Genisis (i added a new bit on the end right now). I'm on chapter two at the moment so it wil be a while until it is fully released. Maybe a month or four i don't know, i'll see what happens. I'm going to do a trilogy Genisis, Apocalypse and Armegedon, and if it turns out to be succesful and popular i may even expand this! Wait and see! So yeah they're not RP's unfortunately but i may host one after this (or during it, again, depends). So there you have it: Human-Covenant War....(gap)....Necros War. Now the "(gap)" has been replaced! Ooo by the what does Ciao mean? Sorry i had another one of my random question moments! Ciao meh lol: The parkster Comunications 19:55, 23 April 2008 (UTC) Ciao is Italian for Bye :) Just Another GruntConverse 22:55, 23 April 2008 (UTC) Seeing as how you have extended the timeframe, you can mention my grand-finally of the Hydra, and my other characters if you wish. If you say yes, let me put it down, as it hasn't been exactly been written yet. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 21:47, 24 April 2008 (UTC)